The present general inventive concept relates to light source apparatuses and, more particularly, to a light source apparatus driven by wireless power supply.
A light source apparatus is a light emitting apparatus and is used in lighting equipment and backlight of display devices.
A light source apparatus requires a driving power to emit light. The driving power is supplied to the light source apparatus via a wire. Due to the connection of the wire, a size of the light source apparatus increases and a mounting space of the light source apparatus is restricted.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0019566, there is provided a technology for relieving restrictions in size and thickness of a light source apparatus, which result from size and thickness of a transformer, by replacing a high-capacity transformer with a plurality of low-capacity transformers and driving the low-capacity transformers with the same input voltage. However, even in this case, wire connection is used to restrict a space where a light source apparatus may be mounted.